follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Folly (Organization)
is acknowledged as the founder of the Folly.]] This article refers to the Folly as an organization. Not to be confused with the Folly (Building). The Folly is an unofficial term for the state sanctioned British magical institution. In general, British political, social, and judicial issues concerning magic and the Demi-monde fall under the purview of the Folly. Sir Isaac Newton is acknowledged as the founder of the Folly because he developed the first formalized approach to magic in the Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Artes Magicis. As the British magical institution has evolved over time, the meaning of the term 'The Folly' has also shifted. Presently it refers to the Special Assessment Unit (SAU)1 of the Metropolitan Police. Origins The name 'the Folly' refers to the 1775 building located at Russel Square, and over time the term has grown to include the organization that built and resides in the building. Prior to the construction of the building members of the British magical institution called themselves the ''Society of the Wise, ''however this name is no longer used and the term 'the Folly' has grown to encompass both the physical building and those affiliated with the institution of British magic .The Furthest Station Organization and Structure 1775-1944 The Folly as an organization was not divided into departments. Some members used the building and libraries for their magical research in fields of science or folklore. Others just used the Folly building as their London social and networking club. Members of the Folly included parsons, nobility, and university professors who had been trained in the Newtonian practice of magic. Prior to Ettersburg, members of the organization worked together with the Foreign Office, the Colonial Office, and the Home Office (including the police and other civil authorities).Broken Homes This organization seems to have been well-integrated into the British military and government system. It also used to have its own typing pool located in the basement. The Folly was involved in magical and non-magical matters all over the British Empire.Whispers Under Ground At one point they were involved in a skirmish in India near Lahore which left a bad impression on the local people that lasts till the present. Exclusion of Women Although the Society of the Wise included some intellectual women, The Folly as a building and organization deliberately excluded women. However women continued developing their own magical forms into the matrilineal tradition of British magic that Lady Helena Linden-Limmer and Caroline practice. This was accomplished without the knowledge of the Folly. Today The Folly is a department of the Metropolitan police. It's historical influence means there are long-standing agreements with governmental organizations like MI6, that criminal and covert issues dealing with magic are dealt with by the Folly. Associates of the Folly People (especially law enforcers) who at one time, or more, has worked with the Folly, tend to get more duties that are connected to the Demi-monde.The Hanging Tree In some cases they are even being contacted directly by people or creatures who are part of the Demi-monde.Tales from the Borderlands - Legal Sabotage, in Black Mould #5 *Frank Caffrey *Sahra Guleed *Abigail KamaraMoon Over Soho *Sir John Maynard Keynes *Jaget Kumar *Harold Postmartin *Kimberley ReynoldsMoment two: Reynolds – Florence, Az. 2014 *Jennifer Vaughan *Abdul Haqq Walid *PC Dominic CroftFoxglove Summer *DS Simon Kittredge References Category:Metropolitan Police Category:Magical organisations Category:The Folly Category:Law and order